1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of digital video, and more specifically, to labeling temporal and spatial portions of videos that represent particular objects or actions.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A typical digital video depicts multiple semantic objects or actions, such as animals, vehicles, stationary objects, and the like. Existing video analysis techniques permit some degree of automated labeling of a video as a whole, such as determining that the video as a whole depicts a particular animal or type of vehicle. However, existing techniques do not adequately support the identification of particular video segments, and the particular spatial regions within those video segments, that represent a particular object or action, without preexisting indications of the meanings of different video segments.